Seat belt assemblies are commonly utilized in automobiles for restraining an occupant within the confines of a seat. Seat belt assemblies generally include a seat belt web associated with a pulley mechanism, such that the web may be passed through a fixed D-ring attached to the vehicle and across the torso of an occupant of a vehicle for latching with a seat belt latch. The fixed D-ring attached to the vehicle provides a fixed point for passing a seat belt across an occupant. Such as design may make the belt difficult to access for the purpose of buckling up.
Various designs have been introduced to improve access to the seat belt. For example, belt guides may be included on the back of a seat. Additionally, non-adjustable service arms have been mounted on the vehicle. Both these designs have limitations that they hinder access to the rear seat and interfere with the comfort of large occupants. Belt integrated seats may solve the problem but at a very high cost.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable seat belt assembly that does not hinder access to the rear seat and that does not interfere with the comfort of larger occupants. Such a seat belt assembly should be easy to install on a vehicle and provide access to a rear seat at a cost-effective price. It should also improve seat belt comfort for both larger and smaller occupants of a vehicle.